Smile
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: Sakura has never seen Sasuke smile, a real genuine smile. Now, she is determined to make him smile, but she will see that in a way, no one thought he would. The Sasuke Uchiha likes...


Theme #8 Smile

Sakura had never seen Sasuke smile a genuine smile, never. He was always frowning, smirking, or just stoic. She'd tried encouraging him, tricking him, flirting with him and not once did he smile. Sakura was getting sick of it. She was determined to see him smile whether it kills her.

She walked down the road trying to come up with ways to get Sasuke to finally smile. Naruto walked down the street on the opposite side in a slight daze. She scurried over to him, effectively snapping him out of said daze.

"Naruto, you have got to help me make Sasuke smile," Sakura demanded grabbing the poor blonde's arm and dragging him towards the Uchiha compound.

"Sakura, that's impossible!" Naruto proclaimed finally yanking wrist from her tight grip. "Trust me, I've tried, too. I tried a pet store and all he did was stare at the ferrets sadly. I even tried falling on my face and not a single crack or chuckle. I'm telling you Sakura, it's impossible!" With that, Naruto fled the scene.

She sighed and sat herself down on a bench at the side of the street. Naruto had finally managed to bring him home and still he refused to smile, though he has become nicer. What would it take to make that Uchiha smile?

"Hey Sakura, are you okay?" She turned her attention to where the voice came from. To her right, stood Ino hand in hand with Chouji. Sakura smiled up at the two.

"I'm fine, Ino, just a little troubled is all," Sakura replied honestly. Ino sat down on the bench next to her. Chouji settled down on Ino's other side.

"What's troubling you, forehead?" Ino encouraged her to continue. Sakura sighed.

"I can't get Sasuke to smile and I'm one of his best friends!" she proclaimed throwing her hands up.

"Well, have you tried being seductive?" Ino asked. Sakura looked over perplexed. What the hell?

She sighed in defeat, "Something like that," she admitted. Ino giggled slightly. She found it quite amusing. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Ino groaned.

"I've got nothing. Sorry I can't you forehead girl." With that said she grabbed Chouji's hand and ran off, waving goodbye and sticking her tongue out. Sakura sighed in defeat. How in the hell could she get the emotionless Uchiha to smile.

She got up from the bench and dragged herself to work. She'll have to come up with something later. Walking towards the hospital, she saw Tsunade with… Was that Sasuke? She trailed back a bit, waiting to see what was wrong.

"Thank you again for doing this Sasuke. Yuki is out sick today," Tsunade said. Sasuke just nodded with a slight smirk on his face. What was he doing? Yuki? Didn't she work with the patients kids? Sakura's eyes widened as she continued to follow them inside.

She followed Sasuke to the kids hospital section and than further into the room for the kids who are healthy. The second he opened the door, the room went silent. Sakura watched as Sasuke stood there uncomfortable. Slowly, a kid from the back approached him. Her thump in her mouth and the other hand around a teddy bear with a red bow, she lifted her hands up to him. "Up!" she demanded.

The next thing surprised Sakura to no end. Sasuke crouched down and lifted her into his arms. The thing is, the whole time, he had a huge smile on his face. His pale face illuminating happiness.

"You're welcome," Sakura heard a voice behind her say. She whirled around to see Tsunade. "Yuki isn't sick. I gave her the day off today." Sakura stood their in bewilderment. "Well, you wanted to see the great Uchiha smile. I found out what it was and worked it to my advantage. You're welcome."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, but how did you find out?" Sakura asked. Tsunade smirked and shook her head before walking away.

"You can help him in there today if you want. I'll have Mina cover your shift," she answered walking around the corner and out of sight. Sakura stood perplexed once again before shaking it off and entering the room.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" a few of the kids shouted together. She smiled at them walking in farther. Sasuke's back was to her and she tapped it lightly. Her turned around, now with a crying little boy in his arms.

Sakura took the boy from him, calmed him down and set him down on the ground to play ounce more. "So, the mighty Uchiha has a soft spot for little kids, eh?" Sakura slyly questioned. A light blush found it's way to his cheeks. "I would've never guessed."

"So, what are you doing here, Sakura? Don't you have work now?" he asked, changing the subject to avoid more embarrassment.

"Yes, I do, but Tsunade said I can work in here. You know, to keep an eye on you," she stated turning on her heel and heading for the door on the opposite of the one she came in. "I'll be in the kitchen. Anyone want to help me make lunch?"

A few kids followed her into the kitchen. Sasuke watched her leave, a slight frown on his face. She knew his weakness! During his whole time with Orochimaru, he had refused to lay a finger on a single small child.

"Sasuke-san, can you help me make a tower of blocks?" a little boy asked him. He smiled down and followed the kid to where he was working on a tower of blocks. It was now getting taller than the boy. The kid would hand him blocks and he would place onto the tower. When, it got to the last block. He lifted the boy up so he could do the finishing touch.

The boy was giggling at his good work when Sakura came out of the kitchen with a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. They both smirked. She knew his second weakness as well, tomatoes. He walked over to her and helped pass out the sandwiches.

"How do you keep getting this information?" he whispered to her. She smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.

The rest of the time past with relative ease. When Sakura was getting ready to take the baby to the NICU, she found Sasuke fast asleep next to him. Sasuke must have been putting the baby to sleep and then just didn't get up. Sakura smiled and picked the sleeping infant up and put him into his crib. She wheeled him to the NICU before returning to Sasuke.

He looking around the room frantically. All of the other kids had gone home with their working parent. She started giggling as he looked up with a panic-stricken face. "Don't worry, I brought him to the NICU for the nurses to watch him until his father got here," she assured him. He sighed in relief. "You looked quite at peace here." Here he stiffened. "I love that smile of yours. It suits you better than that arrogant smirk and frown," she added. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I guess I should smile more often, eh?" he asked. She nodded into his chest. "So, I'll see you at 7 tomorrow night." With that, he waved goodbye and left. She smiled. Mission Complete and she got a date with Sasuke. That day was amazing.

* * *

><p><em>This is actually my first time writing SasuSaku even though it was the first couple I ever liked. Plus I think Sasuke taking care of kids is hilarious.<em>


End file.
